Combust III: Propulsion
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Tori made a grave mistake in spraying Danny and Cat with cheese. Tori desperately wants to find Cat and apologize, so what will happen when they do finally get to talking? *Tat fluff towards the end. SUPER LEMON. One shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**This one shot takes place during the events from the episode, "Cat's New Boyfriend." I referred to this same episode in my first Combust fic.**

* * *

><p>Rage spread inside of Tori as she saw her good friend Cat dance with her ex-boyfriend, Danny. Her wandering eye noticed a fountain of cheese Robbie had awkwardly explained to her moments prior. Impulsively, she stormed towards the fountain and sprayed Danny and Cat with cheese.<p>

_What the hell did you do Tori?_

_Why would you do that Tori?_

_How could you spray them, they have not done anything to you!_

Tori was stunned, as was everyone else, when observing the damage she had caused. She could not come up with a logical reason for her actions, so she ran away. Two people, then one very intrigued person, were in pursuit of her. A good place Tori thought that would be of shelter was a tent inside Hollywood Arts, so she hid there. Relief entered her for a bit because she would not have to answer to the court of public opinion about why she sprayed hot and sticky cheese all over innocent people. After a few minutes, she came to her senses about it all- it was a messed up thing to do to her friend and her ex, even if he liked the things Cat did for him, things that he hated while together with Tori. When she gathered the courage to leave the tent, some object hit her while she was inside the tent, and she yelped in pain.

"Oww!"

"So you are in there!" Tori was unable to move- Jade had found her, her hiding tent where she thought that she was safe. She did not know whether or not she was going to beat her up again or whatever.

"Come on now, I'm not going to hurt you; open up the tent,"

"Never."

"Look Vega," Jade teased, knowing full well that not calling her by her first name would piss off Tori and make her more likely to open the tent. Tori, with an agitation to her steps, opened the tent and yanked Jade by her shirt inside the tent and zipped it.

"I have a first name...it's TORI. Secondly, if you want to talk to me, make sure it's quiet because I do not want anyone, especially Danny and Cat, to start looking for me. I want to look for them first and apologize...,"

"You worry too much. They are probably still wiping the cheese off themselves that you sprayed on them."

"Oh yeah, I guess. Wait a minute, why did you emphasize the you?" Tori noticed that Jade had some bite in her words- almost as if she was telling her what she needed to do.

"Let's see Vega- you are clearly jealous of the fact that Cat and Danny are together. He loves her brownies while he hated yours when you two were together. He apparently likes it when she surprises him- did you ever do what when you two were together?

"Okay, you are acting very weird right now. Usually you freak out when I do so much as breathe, and now you are giving me advice? Why are you helping me out for when I know what I need to do al,"

"Don't turn the conversation back around to me." Jade replied, the edge returning in her voice, "this is about you and why you sprayed Cat and her boyfriend, Vega." She glared at Tori like a police officer would a criminal. Tori used her hand to shield her eyes from returning the glare.

"You need to get your ass out of this tent and go apologize," Jade replied, exiting the tent. Tori calmly explained that she wanted to quickly tell her why she did what she did. Jade told Tori to shut up and cease talking.

"Look Tori, I know you are jealous and your insides are swirling with emotions that you don't know how to explain... Relax, that's just natural for us girls to go through when we go through what you are going through right now. Just apologize to Cat and Danny to make things right again, okay?"

"Yea I suppose." Tori did not want to talk with Jade anymore, unzipping the tent to go find Danny and Cat to apologize. She looked in the classrooms and could not find them so as she walked past her locker, she found Danny scratching the back of his head as he walked down the stairsteps.

"Danny hey!"

"I got to go..." Danny did not want to see Tori because he was still pissed that she sprayed cheese on him. She tugged his shirt to halt further walking. Reluctantly, Danny sat down next to Tori on the stairsteps. He did not make eye contact with her, preferring to gaze at the lockers.

"You can be mad at me all you like, but I will say what I need to say- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for spraying cheese on you and Cat, that was really messed up."

"Do you think that you were jealous?"

"I don't know," Tori said with angst in her voice, "I guess it's just some dumb girl thing." Danny had a different opinion, turning to Tori and asking if she was still into him.

"No, I can't believe that you would think something like that! I just want to apologize to you and Cat, it has nothing to do with what we used to be. Speaking of which, where is Cat?"

"Here," Cat said as she had a towel around her neck. She had managed to get most of the cheese out. Tori and Danny stood up at once as some awkward silence ensued.

"Cat I'm sorry,"

"It's kay Tori, no worries." The sting in Cat's voice told a different story. Cat kept looking at Danny to say that they were going to go, but Danny didn't take the hint.

"Cat, you and Tori settle this because the cheese has zapped me of all my energy,"

"Danny we were supposed to watch a movie tonight,"

"I'm going to go to bed early. Goodnight." Danny left Cat standing there, without so much as a goodbye kiss. That was it, as the one Andre affectionately refers to as "Little Red" blew up, slapping Tori across the face in anger. Tori had tears welling up because of the sting of the slap. Cat was just getting started, dragging Tori across the floor as they made their way into the custodian's closet, where she closed the door with tremendous force with the lock on.

"What the... HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? Do you realize what you did Tori? You ruined, no, RUINED a very special night for Danny and I. We were going to watch a romantic comedy movie... and then likely intercourse. Why have you messed up such a great night for me? I'm so angry right now, I feel like kicking your, tying you up and forcing you to spend the night in the closet, where the custodian takes his mid morning naps. Would you like for me to do that, because that can most certainly be arranged... WELL?"

"Do whatever you want to me, I don't care Cat! I did not realize how much I hurt you until you explained it to me... please really do whatever you want to me, I'll bear it."

"So you'll let me do** anything**?" Cat looked straight at her friend- Tori nodded and was crying, constantly dabbing at her eyes, and the flames that encroached Cat's heart instantly vaporized. She went too far with her venom, melting Tori's confidence and self-esteem. Tori went and sat in the corner of the closet, burying her face as she started bawling. Now Cat really wanted to cry and hold a fragile Tori in her arms, but how to go about it...

"Tori it's getting late, let me walk you home,"

"Forget it, I'm going to spend the night here." Tori moped in between sobs as she started talking to herself, saying negative things that only lowered her sense of self. Cat really wanted to claw through the darkness that now shrouded Tori and just, just be there with her and make things right. Go for it, she told herself and go for it she did, launching herself at Tori, falling on top of her as a stunned Vega tried to wrestle Cat off, but it was of no use as both girls were flat on their backs facing the ceiling with the faulty light bulb in the center. They laughed profusely as their arms were intertwined together.

"I thought you were mad at me Cat... your actions prove otherwise."

"I know and I felt really bad for over reacting. I hurt you more than you hurt me Tori..." Cat narrowed her lips apologetically as Tori took turn to console her friend. She least expected that this would be the "consequences" of her actions. Not knowing what to do, Tori layed on her side to face Cat, who was spacing out. She took her index finger and started to softly move it up and down in between Cat's breasts. That got her to start breathing sharply and with the subconscious running on a full tank, Tori's index finger found Cat's nipples and started fondling them, getting her damped up and increasing the sharp breathing.

"Tori," Cat said in between breaths, "what are you doing to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry... you seemed down and I, um, wanted to make you feel better?" Cat chuckled as she now turned to her side and faced Tori. Little Red's hair was now in the style of when they first met, adding to it some streaks of perspiration.

"No, why did you stop touching my breasts? You made me wet down there, and I was enjoying you pleasuring me; it was intoxicating."

"Please Tori," Cat pleaded with Tori, grabbing her shoulders, "Intoxicate me more!" Tori eyes were dilating and she too was getting damp down there. She could not take it either- she smashed her lips against Cat's and they immediate commenced intercourse. It did not take very long for Tori and Cat to get out of their clothes and be only wearing underwear.

"Tori your breasts... they are desiring my mouth." Cat's mouth gravitated towards Tori's breast and immediately she was moaning as Cat was sucking them and hardening the nipples by pinching them. Tori was panting and it grew more sensual as Cat made her way towards the purse.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"Not with a girl, why?"

"You'll only want to have sex with girls after I'm done with you,"

"Wait a minute Cat, go easy down there please- Cat, Cattttttttttttttt." Tori was moaning loudly now, dripping even more fervently. Cat was pouncing on that purse, going back and forth between licking it with the handles closed and fingering it. Cat continued after Tori's climax, kissing every part of her body until she reached her mouth, which started another round of tonsil hockey. Both girls smiled as they took a breather.

"Cat, you swallowed some of my fluids,"

"It was really tasty," Cat cooed, reaching down there to grab some more displaced Vega fluids to enjoy. Reeling from so much action, Cat collapsed atop of Tori and asked her if she wanted more, to which Tori replied with shock.

"You still want to go at it?"

"You ruined my special night remember? I going to punish you for ruining my night... we will 69 now, so assume the position. I will lie on my back." Tori nervously took her position, face looking at Cat's purse which looked so innocent. Cat wanted to rest a little bit more, so she asked Tori "to go have fun with it."

"Are you sure about this Cat? I've never done something like this,"

"Shut up and savor it like you would a scoop of ice cream." Tori understood, and slowly went to work at the purse, gaining confidence with each moan Cat shrieked.

"Tori, you are a natural, don't stop keep going, I want to climax." Tori continued with her purse licking, using her tongue to penetrate it's contents. Cat buckled because it felt like a footlong was going in and out of her.

"Oh my goodness Tori, it feels too good,"

"I'm glad you like it... Ow Cat where you putting your fingers?" Cat regained enough sex fuel to start 'punishing' Tori where it does not shine. Cat demanded that Tori keep using her tongue to penetrate, and thus the 69 went full bore. Both girls kept moaning and moaning, the fluids gearing up for a biclimax.

"Cat I'm going to climax again."

"Let's climax together Tori, I want your fluids to go deep inside of me, I want them to splash my walls!" Cat was breathing very sharply as she lied on her back and told Tori to "grind your purse against mine." Tori dutifully got on that pursue and was fapping it against hers, both girls screaming in satisfaction. Cat felt it coming, as did Tori.

"Cat I'm going to climax again, I can hold it in anymore,"

"Me too Tori... oh it's coming baby let's release our fluids into each other's purses!"

"GREAT IDEA!" was the final thing Tori could say before she and Cat released their fluids into each other.


End file.
